looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Catchphrases
A list of catchphrases from Warner Bros. media. ''Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny *"Eh, what's up, Doc?" *"What a maroon!" *"Hey, Laughing Boy!" *"Duck season!" *"He don't know me very well, do he?" *"Of course you realize, this means war." *"Gee, ain't I a stinker?" *"It's the suspense that gets me." *"This could be a beginning of a BEAUTIFUL friendship." *"Ahhh... it's a living." *"Eat your heart out, Burt Reynolds!" *"I'm so unimportant." *"Gruesome, ain't it?" *"What's all the hubbub, bub?" *"I knew I shoulda taken that left toin at Albakoykee." *"All da woild loves a lovah, but in dis case we'll make an exception." Daffy Duck *"Woo-hoo!" *"You're despicable." *"Anyone for tennis?" *"Mine! Mine! Mine!" *"I'm not like most people; I can't stand pain, it hurts me." *"Duck season! FIRE!" *"Rabbit season!" * "Mother." Elmer Fudd *"Shh. Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits! Huh-huh-huh-huh!" *"Oh, boy! Wabbit twacks!" *"Wabbits wuv carrots." *"Gweat gwasshoppers!" *"Kiww da wabbit!" *"Why you wascawwy wabbit!" Porky Pig *"Th-th-th-that's all, folks!" *"Y-y-you can't fool me. I have a high I.Q." *"Oh Boy!" Yosemite Sam *"I'm the meanest, roughest, toughest hombre that's ever crossed the Rio Grande - and I ain't o namby-bamby!" *"I'm the hootin'est, tootin'est, shootin'est, bob-tail wildcat, in the west!" *"I'm the fastest gun north, south, east, aaaaaaaand west of the Pecos!" *"When I say whoa, I mean whoa!" *"Ya long-eared galoot!" *"I hates rabbits!" *"Great horny toads!" *"Say your prayers, Varmint!" *"You rackin' frackin' varmint!" Marvin the Martian * "I'm going to blow up the Earth." * "I claim this planet in the name of Mars." * "Isn't that lovely, hm?" * "You have made me very ANGRY! VERY ANGRY INDEED!" * "Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be an earth shattering kaboom." Sylvester *"Suffering succotash!" *"They forgot to put out the cat....The cat?!?! I'M the cat!!!" *"J-j-just being a pussycat, is a constant hazard!" Tweety *"I tawt I taw a puddy-tat!" *"You know, that puddy-tat's gonna hurt himself if he not more careful." *"Aww, the poor puddy-tat fall down." *"Bad 'ol puddy-tat!" *"I did! I did taw/tee a puddy-tat!" *"You know, I wose mo' puddy-tats dat way." Wile E. Coyote *"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Wile E. Coyote, Genius." *"I am Wile E. Ki-oh-tay, super genius." *"YEeooooowwwwwwwww!!!" *"Wile E. Coyote... Super Genius, Esquire." *"Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius... I like the way it rolls out: Willle Eeee Ki-oh-tee, Sooo-pah Geen-yus." *"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is MUD." Road-Runner * "Beep-Beep!" Speedy Gonzales *"¡Andale! ¡Andale! " *"¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!" *"¡Epa! ¡Epa! *"I like this pussycat fellow. He's silly!" *Yehaaah! Pepé Le Pew *"''Vive l'amour!" Foghorn Leghorn *"*hums Camptown races* DOO-DAH! DOO-DAH! *hums Camptown Races* OH, DOO-DAH-DAY!" *"I say, I say..." *"Hey, what's, I say, what's the big idea, son?" *"Nice boy but he doesn't listen to a word you say." *"Boy's about as sharp as a bowling ball." *"Now, look, I say, lookee here, son..." Tasmanian Devil *"TAZ HUNGRY!" *"Taz hate water!" *"Flattery will get your nowhere." Lola Bunny * "Don't ever call me doll." Tina Russo * "Lucky for you, I like a project." Penelope Pussycat *"Le mew, le meow, le purr." Miss Prissy *"YeEeesssSs?" *"My egg!" ''Tiny Toon Adventures Buster Bunny *"Hiya, Toonsters!" *"No relation." *"...Buster style!" *"And that's a wrap!" *"''Aloha!" *"Say 'goodnight,' Babs." Babs Bunny *"No relation." *"I just can't help myself." *"Do you like my ears better up or down?" *"'Goodnight, Babs.'" *"Aloha!" Elmyra Duff *"Come back here, bunnies!" *"Let the show begin!" *"I'll hug 'em and love 'em and squeeze them all to pieces." Montana Max *"Get a job!" *"You can't do this to me; I'm rich!" Plucky Duck *"Parting is thuch thweet thorrow." Baby Plucky *"I push the button" *"Elevator go down the hole" *"No your elevator, my elevator" Category:Recurring Gags Category:Lists